


just getting started

by LabRatsWhore



Series: 12 Days of Canon 2017 [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Graduation, Lesbians, Polyamory, Speeches, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: (Day 7: High School Graduation)Today was the first day of the rest of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. this would have been up so much sooner if I actually had time to start it before school started yesterday (I was barely on time- and I have Zoology first period), and if my laptop hadn't decided to be an asshole right when I decided to just type up what I have and finish it in the computer.
> 
> I hate when things are late! Or I'm late!
> 
> Like today’s prompt was the hardest, even if I’ve been listening to the High School Musical 3 soundtrack almost non stop for at least a week. But oh my god, I’m making it work if it’s the last thing I do. Because in just a few short months, I’ll be in the same place.
> 
> Any and All High School Musical references are completely my fault.

Maya shook Riley awake. “Riley, wake up! We’re graduating today!” She laughed. Riley yawned before looking at the clock. “I’m surprised you’re up so early.” She  said before she yawned. “Yeah, well, I finally get to get out of that place, and I get to do it with you by my side.” Maya grinned. “You mom made breakfast.” Riley chuckled. “Let’s go eat.” She held Maya’s hand even though the kitchen was barely 10 feets away.

Topanga beamed at Maya and Riley. “I can’t believe you’re graduating today! And Riley, you’re Salutatorian! I’m so proud of you.” She hugged Riley. “I’m proud of both of you.” She hugged Maya when she was done hugging Riley. Maya chuckled. “Thank you Mrs. Matthews.”  Topanga smiled. “You’re welcome Maya. She ruffled Maya’s hair. “I made waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs and we have orange juice.” She told Maya and Riley. “Yummy!” Riley giggled. “Thank you mommy.” Topanga smiled. “You’re welcome sweetie. I just need to drop this paper off at my firm and then I’ll be back before your father and I need to be at the school. I’m ok with the two of you carpooling with Farkle, Lucas, and Breana, but whoever is driving needs to drive safely.”

“I know.” Riley said. “Is there anything else?” She asked Topanga. Topanga grinned. “Yep. Start a betting pool on the genders of the Minkus- Friar babies. We did that when we have you, Riley, and it was hilarious.” She chuckled. Riley laughed. “We already did. The option for two girls is tied with the option of a girl and a boy.” She giggled. “They don’t entirely know if they want to find out the genders, and at the last appointment the babies were being shy on the ultrasound.”

“You were shy on ultrasound too.” Topanga kissed Riley’s forehead. “I really have to go, otherwise I won’t get to the school on time.” She grabbed her briefcase. “Bye mom.” Riley started to make herself a plate. “Bye other mom.” Maya sat at the table next to Riley. Riley looked at Maya. “What if we had kids?” Maya almost spit out her orange juice. “What are you talking about?” She composed herself, eating a piece of bacon. “I was just thinking about mini mes and yours running around since Farkle, Breana, and Lucas are having babies.” Riley told Maya. “You’re so good with Melody and Harmony.” Melody and Harmony were Maya’s half sisters.

“Oh.” Maya said, continuing to eat. “Let’s talk about this later. We have to get ready for our absolute last day in the hellhole they call high school.” Riley rolled her eyes. “At least we got to be with our friends. They didn’t talk about how Riley was in London sophomore year. “Yeah.” Maya led Riley into her room so they could change and do each other’s hair and makeup. At Abigail Adams, the girls wore red graduation robes, while the guys wore white. Riley had a green dress with flowers on it to wear underneath, and Maya had a black dress to wear.

~***GMW***~

Once they were at the ceremony, the wait was agonizing. First they had to wait for the ceremony to check in with the teacher they were assigned to, and then they had to wait for the ceremony to actually start. The principal’s speech was so boring, at least to Maya, and she couldn’t even sit or stand by Riley or any of their other friends because it was all in alphabetical order.

It took all of Maya’s concentration to sit still while she was waiting for her name to be called. All she could do was listen for her friends who has last name in the beginning of the alphabet. “Isaiah Babineaux… Brenda Barker... Sarah Carpenter… Daven Cooper... Breana Davenport… Hunter Davis… Lucas Friar…” She watched them all walked across the stage and get their pseudo diplomas. She felt bad for Breana because not only was she visibly pregnant at graduation, but she was surrounded by strangers. “Maya Hunter.” Maya stood up and walked across the stage. She shook hands with the principal before receiving her fake diploma. She went to a spot next to a boy she didn’t know where another would stand besides her. She had legally adopted her, and she was proud to have his last name.

“Riley Matthews… Farkle Minkus… Andy Reinhart… Isadora Smackle…” Maya watched all of her friends get their fake diplomas before they got through all the students. The assistant principal stayed at the podium. “Now I would like to announce our Valedictorians and Salutatorians. This year we have three valedictorians, which is pretty unusual. And the valedictorians are Breana Davenport, Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle. The three of time tied for a gpa that is exactly 4.0 all the years throughout their whole time here at Abigail Adams High.”

Farkle met Breana halfway to the podium and held her hand. She had gotten so many comments and dirty looks when her stomach started getting bigger that Texas Lucas had come out a few times, even if everyone knew that the three of the were dating, and that Farkle’s family could support a baby.

Smackle was the first one to get the podium, which was planned, so she started speaking. What she was going to say today was different than at graduation practice, for a good reason. “Since I thought that either Farkle or Breana would be valedictorian, I had not prepared a speech.” Which was a total lie. “Instead, I would like to give the podium to Farkle.” About half of the people clapped, the others were confused.

Farkle went up to the podium after Smackle left it. “Thank you Smackle.” He looked at the audience. He knew his mother and father, Lucas’ mother, and Breana’s aunt were all in their somewhere. “High School is usually the greatest time of our lives. It’s our last chance to act like kids, and also our chance to prepare ourselves before we go off into the real world. There are ups and down, and sometimes we make mistakes. The biggest mistake I made turned out to be the happiest mistake I could ever make. I would like to have Breana come up now, and also our boyfriend, Lucas Friar.”

There were murmurs and whispers throughout the crowded, but nobody tried to stop what they were trying to do. Lucas stood next to Farkle, grinning. They both stood on one side of the podium, facing Breana. “I, Lucas Friar, and I, Farkle Minkus, are in love with you, Breana Davenport. We don’t know what we would do without you. Would you do us the honor of marrying us, even if it will be a mess that only Utah or Las Vegas could sort out? My (his) father has company offices in Las Vegas and Salt Lake City.” Farkle and Lucas spoke together. By the time they were done, Breana was crying, and she ran up to hug them as they both put an engagement ring on her finger.

After the cheers and murmurs died down, the assistant principal walked back up to the podium and cleared her throat. “After all of that, I would like to announce our salutatorians, Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews! Lucas Friar is a scholar athlete while Riley has been a scholar, cheerleader, and friend to all.” Farkle and Breana stood off to the side while Riley walked to the podium before Lucas.

Riley chuckled. “I’ve known Lucas since I was in 7th grade, and he certainly doesn’t have a speech prepared.” It was a way to poke fun at how all his and Farkle’s focus was on the proposal- which she was so happy to be a part of. Breana was so lucky to have them after everything that had happened to her, and she deserved to finally have the baby she wanted, after countless times she hadn’t wanted to do the deed that made babies, but wanted the actual babies anyways, and they didn’t make it.

Lucas chuckled, letting Riley keep talking. “Building on what Farkle said before the focus went to something other than graduation-” Everyone laughed. “High School is a place of knowledge, figuring out who you want to be, and lifelong friendships. I’m really glad I got to know you all, especially those who have always been in my father’s history class, all three years I’ve been here.” Riley walked with Lucas, Breana and Farkle until they had to go back to their spots.

The principal walked up to the podium. “I now pronounce you graduates of Abigail Adams High. Congratulations to the class of 2017!” All of the kids threw their caps in the air, and some kissed each other.

~***GMW***~

“I’m so proud of you baby girl.” Katy said, hugging Maya with one arm because she was holding Melody, a chubby cheeked toddler that was the spitting image of Shawn had he been a girl. “Thanks mom.” Maya hugged Katy back. “I’m proud of you too kiddo.” Shawn hugged Maya next. He was holding Harmony, who looked like a mix between Katy and Shawn. “Thank you dad.” Maya smiled. Shawn was her dad, not anybody else.

Riley skipped over to the blended family. “Peaches, we’re taking pictures over there. Hi Shawn and Katy. Oh my god, those two are getting so adorable.” She babbled, getting distracted by the twin toddlers. Shawn laughed. “Hi Riley.” He hugged her next. “Maya, go and take pictures with your friends. We’ll catch up later.”

**Author's Note:**

> So because I got so stuck on this one, the prompt for today will just be a drabble, and it will go back to the regular one-shots- on sunday because after I post the drabble for today’s prompt, I will start tomorrows. Because even though I don’t have school on Monday, I’m trying to get my boyfriend to take me to either the Museum of Science and Industry or the Planetarium, since it’s been awake since I’ve been to the former, and I’m never been to the planetarium, and even the last time I was either the Field Museum or the Shedd Aquarium was the biology field trips freshman year, we’re going to both for Zoology this semester.


End file.
